


That Damn Corset

by choicescarfsylveon



Series: SBAIY 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Sebastian, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Kurt, needleplay, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicescarfsylveon/pseuds/choicescarfsylveon
Summary: Sebastian admires Kurt in his favorite piece of clothing Kurt owns (and nothing else). Works as a standalone piece.





	That Damn Corset

**Author's Note:**

> another-second-marionette on Tumblr asked for BDSM!Kurtbastian with Dom!Seb. I've always felt way too vanilla to attempt a full BDSM scene lol but I have tried my best here xo
> 
> This story takes place shortly after the events of [ Should Be An Interesting Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11162142), but all you really need to know is that Kurt and Sebastian got together after having been college roommates, and that they're kindasorta recreating a memory of [what happens in Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11162142/chapters/25822092).

It’s an early June afternoon. Kurt and Sebastian have been packing up what will soon be their ex-dorm room for three weeks now. On this, Kurt’s last day of classes, they sit half-dressed on the empty carpet, organizing all that remains: a few more boxes of Kurt’s clothing, and Kurt’s sewing kit.

 

The moving trucks Sebastian bought to take their things to their new New York apartment will be here in a couple hours; also arriving is the service he bought to transport his and Kurt’s cars. Instead of flying or driving directly to meet their things themselves, Kurt has insisted that they take a road trip in a rental.

 

“It’ll be romantic,” he reminds his boyfriend as they sift through the pins in Kurt’s sewing kit. “I know you think that road trips are ‘vacations for poor people,’ but I think there’s something special about, y’know, seeing all the nature, and having time to talk, and singing Broadway showtunes, and listening to talk radio.”

 

“You say this now,” Sebastian says, unable to keep his eyes off his boyfriend’s trim, unclothed waistline. “But just wait until we reek, my legs are cramped because let’s face it, I’m going to be the one doing most of the driving, all we’ve eaten is rank diner food, and you have to shit but you can’t ever shit in public places.”

 

Kurt laughs at this, hearty and deep from his throat, and god, Sebastian loves the way that Kurt’s stomach dips and rumbles when he laughs. Sebastian reaches across their short distance, pulls Kurt into his lap, and kisses him with intent, grinning. Kurt hums, rollling his hips against Sebastian’s.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian whispers, words ghosting against Kurt’s wet lips. “When I saw you taking the rest of your clothes out of the closet, I noticed the, uh. The corset.”

 

Kurt snorts. “You really did like that thing, didn’t you?”

 

“Do like. Present tense.” Sebastian kisses him again. “Put it on for me. Now.”

 

Kurt feels heat flush his skin just hearing Sebastian command him. Ever since they got back from France, their sexual forays have dipped into BDSM territory. Kurt’s only previous experience before Sebastian was the time and a half he played at being Blaine’s dominate. It was a sad attempt not because Kurt was any bad at it (in fact, he liked to think, he was fucking great at it), or because he didn’t understand the psyche of the roles. It was just that the two of them weren’t comfortable enough, with each other or themselves, to _really_ to get into it.

 

These days, though, Kurt has been enjoying the freedom he feels in playing around with Sebastian. Specifically, trying out the role of submissive, which he once thought he would never be able to do. The loss of control is something he one hundred percent trusts Sebastian with, however.

 

Now, he gets up from his boyfriend’s lap and stoops over the cardbox box of clothes and underwear that he’d tucked corset in with. He also digs out the bag of sex toys, which Sebastian insisted be one of the last things they pack. (“That’s coming on our road trip.”)

 

“Rope.” Sebastian stands up, coaxing his length beneath his black pants and watching Kurt remove the rest of the items that he wants. “Spreader bar. Blindfold. Plug. The vibrating one with the remote. Get me some pins from your sewing kit, too.”

 

Kurt feels his head swimming as he fixes his hands over each expensive object, which Sebastian ordered from a specialty store for them. They haven’t used the vibrating plug yet, nor has the spreader bar been of much use, the sensation play from needles is something Kurt has wanted for a while; Kurt doesn’t know what he did to deserve all this fun, but this is most congruent mix of toys he’s had yet. He’ll thank his dom later.

 

Their two beds on either side of the room are stripped down save for the white sheets that came standard with them. Kurt takes the items to his bed and lays them down on the pillow side before beginning to undress himself. Once naked, at attention with Sebastian standing across from him watching, he begins to slowly unlace the corset from its previously fixed position; he hasn’t worn it since that Halloween night last year, and thinking about it, he’s surprised that it’s taken him this long to use it again; that it’s taken this long for Sebastian to ask.

 

“This is exactly how I wanted you that night,” Sebastian announces as Kurt wraps the loose garment around his waist, preparing it.

 

“Yeah?” Kurt is only allowed one word responses during play, makes himself sound purposefully shy and coy; not that it’s that hard right now, since it makes him the hot kind of shameful, remembering that time when the two of them were forbidden from wanting each other.

 

“Yeah. Wanted to get you out of those fucking tight pants. I could see everything, Kurt. You thought you were hiding the fact that you were hard for me. I knew. I knew you wanted it and knew I would get to fuck you however I liked. I wanted to fuck you so hard you'd be singing my name instead of his. And now...”

 

“God.” Kurt wants to touch himself; Sebastian was cocky about the way they’d end up, even then, and sometimes Kurt wishes he could go back, to the tension and the resistance, the chase, the game. Trying to resist Sebastian even though he knew that he wanted the other boy and his hard body to fuck him up. That’s what today brings; remnants of their past to the present as Kurt clears his throat, trying not to look so desperate to be owned already as he begins to the tie the corset up.

 

Sebastian takes a seat in one of the desk chairs for this. “Come here. Stand right in front of me while you put it on.” For him it’s seeing the corset cut into Kurt’s soft, porcelain skin, in a way he knows will leave little marks later; with each pull of the strings, watching it constrict Kurt’s already tiny waist even more and more. It’s the little sighs Kurt gives every time, especially towards the end when it’s really, really getting tight; each pull is starting to visibly turn him on, his cock bobbing and growing pinker. And it’s the way his ass looks, all spilling out from under the corset’s wings as he manages to tuck the strings under the back, spinning a little to show his figure off.

 

Once it’s on, Sebastian touches it; the delicate lace beneath his fingers, contrasted with the hard rods that shape the garment, practically make him shiver with want. He stands. Pushes Kurt into walking towards the bed and gets the rope from the comforter, tying Kurt’s arms behind his back. Kurt doesn’t need his arms to balance, anyway. Sebastian tells him to unzip his dominant’s pants with just his mouth, and Kurt squats, low and thighs spread wide, with practiced ease and fluidity.

 

He keeps his blue-green eyes trained on Sebastian’s as he bites the flap around the button, tugs it open, and runs his tongue up the length of the fabric over the zipper, where he can feel Sebastian’s hard cock. Takes the gold zipper between his teeth, drags it down, tongues the fabric of Sebastian’s briefs underneath. He does this until the area covering Sebastian’s cock is all damp; Sebastian is liberal with his tight pulls to Kurt’s hair as he works, which he knows Kurt loves.

 

“Get up.” Kurt does, and Sebastian moves to get the blindfold from the bed. He stands before Kurt and half wishes he didn’t have to cover up his boyfriend’s glorious eyes, which always add so much intensity to their game. But at the same time, the needy, shaky anticipation that the blindfold always brings Kurt is worth it in its own right.

 

“Bend over.” Sebastian watches as Kurt turns around, leans so that his chest and face can rest along the bed, his ass up. At first, Sebastian only stares; makes Kurt wonder and wait, his breathing bated. Then, Sebastian generously grips handfuls of Kurt’s ass, squeezing and massaging; then, varying this with faintly scratching his nails down it; then, slapping hard. He leaves adequate space in between each strike, keeping Kurt guessing as to when its coming, and Kurt’s noises are all beautiful and choked up and ragged, each one making Sebastian only painfully harder. 

 

Not being able to see really heightens the impact play for Kurt. He knows that at any moment, he _could_ feel the silky skin of Sebastian’s cock rutting up against or poking at his ass, what he really wants; but like this, Sebastian will make him wait for it, wait until he’s all stinging and raw from being spanked. It’ll only feel more soothing, then, to finally get the dick he wants after his skin is all afire and sensitive.

 

Sebastian slips his pants and briefs off the rest of the way and grips one of Kurt’s hips in his hand. Starts slapping the head of his cock against Kurt’s red ass, rubbing the bead of his precome all over it. It’s all teasing; he’s not going to give it to him that easy, as much as he already may want to. As much as Kurt may want him to; Sebastian knows he does, the way he’s humming in relief and tilting his hips up.

 

“You aren’t getting this dick for a long time, honey,” Sebastian says. “On your back.”

 

Kurt rolls over gracefully, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Sebastian reaches for the cold, thin spreader bar with leather cuffs on the other side of the bed. When Kurt hears the the cuffs slightly jingling, he tenses, sighs, smiles. Feels Sebastian take each of his pliable legs and prop them as far apart as he’d like them. Kurt holds them midair as Sebastian fixes the bar in place, fastening the cuffs around the backs of his lover's knees.

 

Now Sebastian moves to retrieve the lube from the bag, but it’s a premature step; first, he wants to touch Kurt with some of these needles. No blood is to be drawn, but Kurt wants to feel the whispers of being pricked with them; wants the sharp edges to be slowly dragged along his skin. Sebastian starts with one, and Kurt inhales sharply when it touches down on his lower abdomen, chills rising all over his skin. His thighs start to tremble as Sebastian pulls the needle upwards, over the corset and then back onto his skin, dancing it around one of his nipples, and then taking it painstakingly slow and light up the skin of his throat.

 

Kurt is breathless; Sebastian touches his lower lip with the point of the needle, just barely. He bites the spot hard, licks over it. Sebastian begins the slow path up his abdomen again, this time with two little pins in his hand, and it’s cruel, Kurt thinks, the best kind of cruel, the way Sebastian especially teases at Kurt’s nipples, poking and prodding like he might actually pierce one. Kurt definitely knows he wants to ratchet things up next time; his want to feel a real, small stab, to put a means to the slight danger floating over it all, is so intense.

 

Sebastian’s holding it together on the outside, but inside, watching Kurt’s pretty cock jump from not being touched is making him kind of go insane. He puts the needles down and trades them for the sleek silicone plug. He rests it beside Kurt and slicks one of his hands up with lube, ghosting his fingertips along the underside of Kurt’s cock, playing with his balls, and teasing just around his hole. Kurt starts at each touch, biting back his moans and trying not to arch up into the contact.

 

“You want me to fuck you so badly, don’t you?” Sebastian says, bringing his dry hand to stroke along Kurt’s jawline. “Cock slut.” He slips two fingers into Kurt’s mouth, letting Kurt’s answer be how hard and tight he sucks around the digits. Sebastian removes them and fingers Kurt’s ass with one of them, pulsing just so, not enough. Kurt can barely contain his noises now, more so when the finger slips out. He is desperate to be filled again, but turned on by hearing the bottle of lube squick once more.

 

Sebastian reaches for the plug, slicking it up with lube and pressing it inside Kurt. Kurt’s burning legs shake something furious, having to be forced open wide when all he wants is to squeeze his thighs around the object inside him as much as possible. Sebastian is then quick to grab the remote, giving the options he has a once over. He turns it onto low, grinning when Kurt practically squeals and bites his lip at the buzzing sensation.

 

“Fuck.” Kurt has never had anything vibrating inside of him before; he feels like he’ll come apart from the pleasure radiating, like he just needs one quick tug to his cock and his orgasm will come crashing down on him. Just as he feels this, Sebastian bumps it up a speed. “ _Fuck_.” He thinks he might come without being touched. Sebastian, meanwhile, has to give himself some relief; starts jacking it with lube-slicked hand to the image he’s created and built up of Kurt, restricted and writhing in pleasure, corset spellbinding him, beautiful mouth all spit-slick and red.

 

Sebastian pulls the blindfold off of him; Kurt blinks back at the light, closing his eyes; when Sebastian ticks the speed up to the highest level, Kurt practically laughs from the sheer ridiculousness of how good it feels; embarrassed, then, he bites his lip again. Sebastian shuts the plug off, needing to feel Kurt’s tight ass around him; needing to be the one making those lovely sounds come from him.

 

Sebastian pulls Kurt by his hips so that he’s closer to the edge of the bed, slotting himself between the space the bar creates, pushing half of the shaft of his cock inside Kurt and reveling in the hot, wet pressure. He grasps his hands over the corset, pulling Kurt down by his waist to adjust himself deeper inside. At his first thrust, Kurt’s head lulls back, and he groans. Sebastian picks up the pace, intentional.

 

“Look at me while you come.” Sebastian says it with so much damn confidence that Kurt _is_ going to come without being touched, that Kurt thinks he will, he really, really will; feeling the head of his own cock nudging the clasps of the corset with each bounce, and staring into Sebastian’s intense, lust-filled eyes, makes him spill, white threads of come covering and sinking into his favored garment. Sebastian follows suit, squeezing Kurt’s waist tight as he comes inside of him.

 

It takes Sebastian a moment to come back down to earth, stop staring at Kurt’s come all over that corset, long enough to begin to unfasten Kurt’s legs from the spreader bar with shaking hands; Kurt’s legs are so relieved to flop down over the edge of the bed. Sebastian then moves to turn Kurt onto his stomach to untie the ropes, but Kurt stops him with a cautionary hum.

 

“I know we have to—wash the sheets before we leave again,” he manages, breathy, “but let’s not smear my spunk all over them—yeah?”

 

Sebastian chuckles, doing as he’s told (going a step further) and licking the come off of the corset himself.

 

“Oh,” Kurt says.

 

“Is that what you meant?”

 

“Not at all. But I _love_ your interpretation...”

 

Sebastian undoes the ropes and the corset, then leaves Kurt on his back for a moment to retrieve the massaging lotion they keep in the sex bag. He rubs Kurt back and arms, soothing and gentle, especially over the indentations left over from their play. Asks Kurt what he thought of things today, what he’d like to do more or less of in the future.

 

“I was right about the needles. Next time you can actually poke me, just a start, maybe on my lip; that felt the best. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted a piercing anywhere in my life, but now? I understand. Maybe you can, um—read up on how to do it properly and cleanly and all that. Do one, or more than one, just for me.”

 

“I, uh—yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Sebastian kisses the spot between Kurt’s shoulder blades, trying not to picture it; that’ll only get him raring hard again. “I have to say,” he says, smile creeping onto his face, “that’s not what I was expecting you gain from all this. Or me.”

 

Kurt laughs softly. “Me neither? But now I want nipple rings. Two of them.”

 

What a way to kick off the summer; the boys redress and prepare to meet the movers downstairs. As Kurt talks Sebastian’s ear off reviewing all the places he wants to stop on their east coast tour, Sebastian thinks about how little he’s actually going to hate his first ever road trip. In fact, he’ll probably love it; anything to get closer to and grow stronger with the steadfast keeper of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Kurt and Sebastian's summer road trip to New York
> 
> P.S. if you want to prompt me a thing about these two I'm [always on tumblr](http://choicescarfsylveon.tumblr.com/) and open to ideas~


End file.
